1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiview and multiangle image reconstruction device which allows a stereoscopic 3D (three-dimensional) image to be obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image represents a virtual image which is realized in a 3D space, and can be obtained through various methods. In one method, an image is divided into left and right parts so that the left and right parts can be respectively viewed by left and right eyes. This method includes a lenticular lens system, a shutter glass system, and a parallax barrier system. Among these systems, while the lenticular lens system and the shutter glass system can project an image to a predetermined distance, they have a problem in that the distance is very short and glasses must be put on to view the image. Further, while the parallax barrier system does not employ glasses, it has a problem in that a projection distance is so short that it is difficult to project an image over a substantial distance.
Another method for obtaining a 3D image without using binocular parallax includes a volumetric 3D display system, a holographic system, and a system which employs the focal distance of a lens or a mirror. In the volumetric 3D display system, while an image can be viewed through 360°, it has a drawback in that the size of a stereoscopic image depends on the size of a rotating screen wing and the image is not clear.
Also, the holographic system reconstructs a stereoscopic image based on a hologram technology and thereby solves various problems caused in the construction of a stereoscopic image. However, since a hologram is formed by putting, on a film, wave lengths reflected from an object, the image cannot be projected outside the film.
In addition, while the system, which employs the focal distance of a lens or a mirror, has a simple theory, it is difficult to actually realize the system. This is because a substantial amount of an image is distorted or removed by the lens or the mirror. Therefore, while the system can be manufactured using a simple principle, when actually observing the image by the eyes, it is impossible to view the image at multiple viewing points, and an unclear and dim image can be provided at a specific viewing point to cause fatigue to the eyes.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional image reconstruction device which employs a concave mirror.
The conventional image reconstruction device shown in FIG. 1 includes a support plate 30 which is installed in a housing 20, a plane mirror 40 which is attached to the side wall of the housing 20, and a pair of concave mirrors 10 which are arranged in the upper part of the housing 20. In the image construction device configured in this way, the image of an object 50, which is placed on the support plate 30, is reconstructed at a position A1.
The conventional image reconstruction device shown in FIG. 1 has an advantage in that, since the image is reflected onto the concave mirrors 10 using the plane mirror 40, the device can be miniaturized. Nevertheless, the conventional image reconstruction device has a defect in that the object 50 can be viewed from only one angle and the side face and the rear face of the object cannot be viewed.